


because after all, I'm still a guy

by Paul_aka_Padla



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Non-Binary Character, Canon Trans Character, Gen, Non-Binary Hyakkimaru, Non-binary character, Short Story, Trans Dororo, Trans Male Character, mild transphobia in last chapter jic you're uncomfortable with that!, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paul_aka_Padla/pseuds/Paul_aka_Padla
Summary: — Я… девушка, но в то же время я парень? — произнёс Дороро нерешительно. Он уставился на свою миску, избегая смотреть на Хяккимару, а тот был слишком растерян, чтобы нахмуриться из-за этого.— Что значит «девушка»? «Парень»?
Relationships: Dororo & Hyakkimaru (Dororo)
Kudos: 3





	1. часть 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [because after all, I'm still a guy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861304) by [teddiebearie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddiebearie/pseuds/teddiebearie). 



— Эй, аники¹? — необычно тихий голос Дороро нарушил стоявшую тишину, и Хяккимару повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на него. Он вернул себе зрение совсем недавно – и каждый раз было странно действительно _смотреть_ на ребёнка, что путешествовал с ним.

— Хм?

—Я хотел… У меня есть кое-что важное, что я хочу сказать тебе.

Хяккимару присел, уловив странность в голосе Дороро. Прошёл всего год или около того с тех пор, как к нему вернулся слух, и он всё ещё учился понимать и различать интонации людей, но Дороро звучал совсем непохоже на себя. Мрачно, что ли? Печально?

— Я… девушка, но в то же время я парень? — произнёс Дороро нерешительно. Он уставился на свою миску, избегая смотреть на Хяккимару, а тот был слишком растерян, чтобы нахмуриться из-за этого.

— Что значит «девушка»? «Парень»?

— А? — удивлённый, Дороро едва не выронил свою тарелку и резко поднял голову, окидывая Хяккимару внимательным взглядом.

С минуту оба сидели без движения, Хяккимару даже подумывал спросить, правильно ли всё расслышал, но в итоге рассудил молчать, пока Дороро сам не решит, что готов ответить.

Вдруг Дороро расхохотался.

— Знаешь, не бери в голову, — выдавил он, сгибаясь от смеха, держась за живот, словно это могло помочь ему успокоиться. Остатки риса высыпались на пол из его миски. — Забудь об этом.

— Хм.

— Но если кто-нибудь спросит, я – парень, ладно? — хотя Дороро уже практически не смеялся, его голос всё ещё звенел весельем. Собрав рассыпавшийся рис, он поставил миску на пол.

И когда Дороро смахнул выступившую слезу, Хяккимару ответил:

— Хм.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ (яп.) брат, братец, братик.


	2. часть 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Но я не как ты. И не как Мио.
> 
> — Эм-м, — Дороро серьёзно взглянул на Хяккимару. — Думаю, ты можешь быть ни тем и ни другим. Почему нет?
> 
> — Хм.

— А-а, не могу поверить, что мы проспали! — Дороро неуклюже прошагал из одной части комнаты в другую, наскоро умываясь, брызгая себе в лицо водой.

Улица напротив трактира, в котором они остановились, уже кипела жизнью, солнце стояло высоко в небе, но Хяккимару вполне устраивало то, во сколько они проснулись. Он сонно протёр глаза и потянулся.

К тому моменту, когда он собирался плеснуть воды себе в лицо, Дороро уже снял своё кимоно и принялся оборачивать сараси вокруг своих груди и живота.

— Дороро?

Тот промычал в ответ, не оборачиваясь, заканчивая накладывать бинты.

— Почему ты носишь сараси?

Некоторое время назад, может, год или два, Хяккимару и Дороро наткнулись на онна-бугейся. Она была достаточно дружелюбной, чтобы, когда Дороро спросил, как она делает свою грудь такой плоской, рассказать ему про сараси. Дороро, казалось, был в восторге и даже смог убедить её поделиться с ним бинтами. Хяккимару никогдадо конца не понимал _зачем_ , но если это делало Дороро счастливым, он решил, что мог не волноваться об этом.

— М-м, что ж… — Дороро сделал паузу, запахивая кимоно. — Я всё ещё парень, верно? Но у меня есть грудь, а у большинства парней её нет, так что люди не будут на самом деле думать обо мне как о парне. Плэтому, думаю, я делаю это, чтобы не тратить время на объяснения каждый раз? И чтобы добиться уважения. Мне это, — он указал на бинты, — тоже не очень нравятся, но…

— Хм.

Хяккимару не понимал Дороро. Однако пока замешательство ещё не отразилось на его лице, Дороро продолжал:

— Большинство людей, у которых есть грудь, - это женщины, верно? У большинства мужчин груди нет. Так что легче для всех – и для меня тоже – просто использовать сараси и понижать мой голос, ведь у большинства женщин голос выше, чем у мужчин. К тому же, мне хочется верить, это просто больше похоже на меня, — заключил Дороро. Он уже уселся и теперь выглядел расслабленнее, чем когда только проснулся.

Хяккимару охнул – у него всё никак не получалось вникнуть в суть, но раз так Дороро чувствовал себя лучше, остальное было не так важно.

— У тебя ведь нет груди, так? И ты всё ещё парень, — отметил Дороро.

Повисла пауза.

— Что значит «парень»?

Дороро издал смешок, но постарался поскорее взять себя в руки.

— Знаешь что, просто слушай, когда люди говорят тебе их гендер, и уважай это, ладно?

— Ладно, — согласился Хяккимару. Он предполагал, что это имело смысл. — Что такое «гендер»?

— Это то, мальчик ты или девочка, глупый, — мягко ответил Дороро.

— Или я? — спросил Хяккимару, указывая пальцем на себя.

— Ты? — Дороро непонимающе моргнул.

— Мальчики, девочки. И я?

— Ох, — Дороро моргнул снова, теперь не растерянно, а скорее задумчиво. — Мне казалось, ты парень, как я.

— И девушка тоже?

— Мио – девушка, и твоя мама. Госпожа Дайго, как её звали?.. — Дороро в раздумье поднял глаза к потолку.

Хяккимару подал голос через пару минут:

— Но я не как ты. И не как Мио.

— Эм-м, — Дороро серьёзно взглянул на Хяккимару. — Думаю, ты можешь быть ни тем и ни другим. Почему нет?

— Хм.

— Ох, — Дороро резко вскочил, застав Хяккимару врасплох. — Чёрт, я совсем забыл! Нам пора!

— Хм.

И спешно собрав все свои вещи, которых и было всего ничего, они продолжили свой путь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [перевод оригинального примечания]
> 
> сараси – вид бандажа, что повсеместно использовался (и до сих пор используется, я думаю?) в японии. сараси гораздо менее вредный нежели бандаж эластичным бинтом, если сделан правильно.
> 
> онна-бугейся – это, в общем-то, женщина-самурай. они так же носили сараси.
> 
> действие главы происходит примерно через несколько лет после конца аниме/последней главы манги.


	3. часть 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Ты всё ещё парень. Верно?
> 
> — Ага, — ответил Дороро, опять принимаясь за еду. — Почему ты спрашиваешь?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [перевод оригинального примечания]
> 
> ага, сон – это референс на мангу.

Это было странно.

Хяккимару был совершенно точно уверен, что здесь, перед ним, не должно было быть никого, кто был бы… похож на него. У этого похожего были другие волосы и выглядел он, в целом, по-другому, но носил такую же одежду и причёску. Впрочем двойник не обращал никакого внимания на самого Хяккимару, вместо этого споря с кем-то, напоминающим Дороро.

— Я не убиваю женщин, — произнёс его двойник. Он выглядел чванливо, как будто должен был гордиться тем, что только что сказал, и Хяккимару подумал, что если бы он лучше понимал концепцию гендера и женщин, то, может быть, понял бы, почему.

— Что? — второй, похожий на Дороро, казался удивлённым.

— Я не убиваю женщин, — прокричал в ответ двойник, разозлённый. Хяккимару опешил. Почему он спорил с Дороро об этом? Рядом не было никого, кто выглядел бы как женщина, так, как Дороро объяснял ему, так о чём тогда шла речь?

— Дороро, ты девушка. Я понял это, когда вернул свои глаза, но молчал, — его двойник угрожающе навис над Дороро. Его слова запутали Хяккимару. Разве Дороро не был парнем?

— Я… я – девушка? Прекращай. Заканчивай так шутить! — ответил Дороро. После он засмеялся, но этот смех не имел ничего общего с обычно весёлым и озорным смехом Дороро – он был натянутым и беспомощным и совсем не понравился Хяккимару.

— Так, выходит, ты не знаешь, — продолжал двойник, только больше сбивая с толку Хяккимару. — Может, твоя мама не рассказала тебе, чтобы вырастить тебя сильной?

Какое отношение это имело к тому, о чём они говорили?

— Заткнись, я не девочка! — вдруг горячо возразил Дороро, когда двойник Хяккимару начал уходить.

Он разом взобрался на стену, на какую Дороро не мог, и оставил последнего с напутствием: «Ты вырастешь прекрасной девушкой».

Резкий толчок в живот разбудил Хяккимару. Пинался Дороро, – понял он и смог снова расслабиться. Он решил, что поговорит с ним позже, когда проснётся, а пока постарается уснуть.

Следующим утром, во время завтрака, Хяккимару позвал:

— Дороро.

Тот прекратил есть и говорить – что он умудрялся делать одновременно – и посмотрел на Хяккимару:

— Да?

— Ты всё ещё парень. Верно?

— Ага, — ответил Дороро, снова принимаясь за еду. — Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Из-за сна.

— Гм. Что за сон? — спросил Дороро с невозмутимым видом.

— Кто-то, похожий на меня, сказал кому-то, похожему на тебя, что ты девушка. Не звучало правильно.

— Конечно, не звучало! Я определённо всё ещё парень, — сердито сказал Дороро, но уже через пару секунд начал хихикать. — Но это такой странный сон, знаешь? Ох! В любом случае, я слышал, этот демон был в деревне, и я подумал…

— Хм.


End file.
